


It's Midnight Cinderella

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "I'm Peter Peter the Pumpkin Eater/And the party has now begun"





	It's Midnight Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**It's Midnight Cinderella**

**by:** Dani Beth

**Character(s):** CJ, Sam  
**Pairing(s):** Sam & CJ  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Summary:** "I'm Peter Peter the Pumpkin Eater/And the party has now begun"  


>   
>  __
> 
> ~It's midnight Cinderella but don't you worry none  
>  'Cause I'm Peter the Pumpkin Eater  
>  And the party's just begun~

He could tell there was something wrong. She was going on caffeine and exercizing. And that was never a good sign. 

Watching her without being seen, he saw her grab a magazine on her desk and throw the other on the floor where a small mound of magazines were forming. 

Shrugging to himself, Sam walked into her office and smiled. "Hey C.J."

>   
>  __
> 
> ~I guess your prince charming   
>  Wasn't after all  
>  'Cause he sure seemed different   
>  Right after the ball  
>  I guess more than horses   
>  Are turnin' into rats  
>  And by the way he's walkin'  
>  I can guess where your slipper's at~

She watched him with a careful eye and then nodded, going back to her magazine. Cosmo. Her guide to being a woman in the man's world that she was caught up in.

"What are you reading?" he asked promptly, crossing his legs and putting his hands behind his head, getting comfortable.

Holding it, she took a swig of water.

"Oh."

Smirking, she set it back down and waited for him to go on.

"So, I guess it didn't go well with you and Danny, huh?"

>   
>  __
> 
> ~It's midnight Cinderella time that you should know  
>  There's gonna be some changes in the way this story goes  
>  It's midnight Cinderella but don't you worry none  
>  'Cause I'm Peter Peter the Pumpkin Eater  
>  And the party's just begun~

And the words just tumbled out of his mouth. "How would you like to go and get some drinks?"

Stopping in mid workout, C.J. looked over at him, her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"With Josh and Toby, too?"

"No."

"Then let's go."

>   
>  __
> 
> ~I'm gonna help you get over   
>  Bein' under that spell  
>  You're gonna learn to love midnight  
>  Inside this pumpkin shell  
>  I gotta few new magic tricks  
>  Your godmother can't do  
>  I'll show you what it means to   
>  Bip, bip, bip, bip, boppity boo~

Her arms hung loosely around his neck as they moved to the music and she smiled grandly at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Getting me out of there."

"Hey, we all need nights out."

"Yeah, but's been awhile for me."

Rolling his eyes, Sam told her, "It's been awhile for all of us."

The music changed to a faster tune and C.J. felt his arms shift so he was holding her tighter and then felt herself being spun out of his reach and then back in.

Laughing and letting out a cry as she felt him go faster, she felt herself become looser and loving every minute of it. 

As the final notes of the song were being played, Sam led her off the floor and back to their table. Sitting down, he took a drink of his beer and watched her watching the couples.

"Miss it?" 

"Miss what?"

"Being with someone," Sam elaborated. "You know, being a couple."

Glancing into her drink, looking for an answer that wasn't there, C.J. nodded softly.

"Hey C.J.," Sam said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah Sam?" 

"How would you like to get dinner with me some time next week?"

>   
>  __
> 
> ~It's midnight Cinderella time that you should know  
>  There's gonna be changes in the way this story goes  
>  It's midnight Cinderella but don't you worry none  
>  'Cause I'm Peter Peter the Pumpkin Eater  
>  And the party's just begun  
>  I'm Peter Peter the Pumpkin Eater  
>  And the party's has now begun~

Walking her to her door, Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets. "So, I'll see you Monday?"

"Why not tomorrow?" she wondered with a smile.

"At the office."

"Meet you there and we'll see how it goes." C.J. put her key in the lock and opened her door, stepping inside.

"Well, goodnight C.J."

"Sam," she called after him, making him stop.

Beckoning him closer with her finger, C.J. grabbed his tie and brought him to her, capturing her lips to his. "Goodnight." 


End file.
